Garden of Everything
by okubyo kitsune
Summary: small drabble songfic. a sort of companion to Doll Prince. rikusora wafffluff. nothing bad.


Okubyo: i know you're expecting the next installment of Pure Bliss, but i was reading something, and listening to Garden of Everything, and this fic hit me like a ton of bricks, so i had to stop everything i was doing, and start to write this. took all of 2 hours. sorry if you don't like, it's just a bit of random fluff, a sort of companion fic to Doll Prince, but it could be taken separately if you want. 

disclaimer: i don't own kingdom hearts; this applies to all my fanfiction. leave me alone, i have no money... . ...

"_Here you are_

_Daylight's star_

_Made out of miracles_

_Perfection_

_Of your own_

_You Alone_

_O so incredible"_

He let the leaf float out of his hands as he stood up, spreading his arms wide and upturning his head to face the sky. Eyes closed, he started to spin, fingers splayed against the air. The wind picked up his silky brown tresses, whipping them against his neck and cheeks, but he either didn't notice, or didn't care. A laugh bubbled up from his stomach, and he let his mouth fall open to shout out his great laughter, laughter that made anyone who heard it want to laugh as well.

"_Each atom_

_Sing to me_

_"Set me free_

_From chains of the physical""_

"_O free me, O free me"_

He stopped and just simply stood there, arms spread wide, head thrown back to the sky, brown hair being picked up delicately by the gentle wind. Taking a deep, shuddering breath, he let out a soft sigh. He could picture the forest around him, the beautiful colors of the changing leaves, the sounds of the animals, and near by river, the smell of the soil, and fresh, living earth.

"_The mirror melts_

_I'm somewhere else_

_Inside eternity_

_Where you, on_

_Outstretched wings,_

_Sing within_

_The Garden of Everything"_

A pair of arms wrapped around his small, slender waist, and he let his head fall back to rest on the other person's shoulder. Another sigh escaped his lips as he slowly let his arms fall slowly to his sides. Love seemed to radiate off the two, and the boy let his hands wander up to touch the other's face tenderly. White hair fell to his shoulders, and love and happiness were etched deeply into his emerald eyes.

"_Where memories_

_Call to me_

_Backward dreams?_

_Or phantom reality?"_

"_Call to me, they call to me"_

The white haired boy briefly squeezed his arms around the other's waist, burying his face in his silky brown hair. Inhaling intensely, he was struck with the smell of nature; leaves, clear water from a river, soft green grass, made a clear portrait in his mind of his lover's perfect being.

"_And so here we are_

_Lovers of Lost Dimensions_

_Burning supernovas of all sound and sight_

_Every touch, a temptation_

_And for every sense, a sensation"_

Birds twittered happily in the surrounding trees, and if the shorter boy strained, he could hear the fluttering of birds' wings as they left their nests to hunt for their young. Looking up from the mop of brown hair his face was buried in, the emerald eyed boy looked down to see a smile of content happiness on his small lover's face.

"_Eyes of pure_

_Deep azure_

_Quite unbelievable"_

"_The sun's daughter_

_You've been made_

_Not to fade"_

Sapphire blue eyes opened and looked up at the silver haired beauty. A thoughtful look crossed the young one's face before he stepped out of the boy's arms and turned to face him. Another smile replaced the questioning look, and he turned his head up for a kiss. The other quickly bent down and placed his lips on the shorter ones', a little, chaste kiss that lasted no more than five seconds. When they parted, he turned back around to look at the forest that surrounded him. The emerald eyed boy took the same position as before, wrapping his arms around the other's waist.

"_Quite inconceivable"_

"_Each atom sings to me_

_"Set me free_

_From chains of the physical""_

"_O free me O free me"_

His sapphire eyes followed a leaf falling in the wind, and he reached out a hand to catch it. But the yellowed leaf slipped between his fingers before he had the chance to close them. Sticking his lower lip out in a pout, he decided that he didn't _want _to catch the leaves. It was a waste of time. But he knew he was lying to himself. Nature had never be a waste of time to him, never would. He used to love being outside, in the sun, at night, during rainstorms, or snow drifts. It didn't matter to him, just as long as he was _outside_. He could never stand to be stuck inside, and the older boy understood that.

"_A love like ours_

_A starry flower_

_Through seasons and centuries"_

"_As rivers reach the sea_

_You'll reach me_

_With songs of your symmetry"_

Although they had both spent hours out in the sun, neither of them were all that tan. The older boy had skin that glowed softly in the light, while the younger one's skin was a soft peach color. They complemented each other perfectly, both in physical appearance, and in mentality. Both shared the same likes and dislikes, and both hated to see the other unhappy, but that was rare, if it ever happened at all.

"_A small boat_

_There will float_

_To far off coasts_

_The Isle of Infinity"_

"_Come with me. O come with me"_

Tired of standing, the silver haired boy sat down and dragged the other boy down with him. Once his young lover was snug in his lap, he let a hand lazily brush through his silky, cinnamon colored tresses. Closing his sapphire eyes again, the little one rested his head on the other's shoulder. His free hand went immediately to one of his lover's, and they entwined straight away.

"_Here we'll see_

_Love's lost tree_

_Made out of miracles"_

"_Emotions, crystal leaves_

_To cover me_

_And you in eternity"_

"You know why I love it here so much?" the cinnamon haired boy whispered quietly, as if afraid to break the quiet of the forest around them. His lover shook his head and shrugged with one shoulder. "Because I know you'll always come find me," he said, looking again into the emerald depths of the older boy. He could see a sort of pleased smugness in his eyes, and he smiled slightly before looking back at the fiery trees.

"_Each atom sings to us_

_Through the blood_

_"Love is a miracle""_

"_Sings softly, it sings softly"_

"And you know why _I _love it here, right?" The younger one nodded slightly, a distant look in his eyes. He could feel a smile tugging at his lips as the boy in his lap blushed, and shifted a bit in his lap. "Because this is the place I found you, and decided that you would always be with me." He could clearly see the night he found the boy on that old swing, and took him as his own. It was the happiest day of his life, and he wouldn't trade the world for what it gave him in the end.

"_And so here we are_

_Lovers of Lost Dimensions_

_Burning supernovas of all sound and sight_

_Every touch, a temptation_

_And for every sense, a sensation"_

They sat in companionable silence, almost seemingly relishing in the calm stillness that settled over the forest like a blanket. The older one kept stroking the cinnamon strands under his hand, and he lazily caressing the other's palm with his thumb. They sat and watched as the sun started to set in the distance, and as the day animals lay down to rest while the night ones woke for a new night of living. That thought also made his lips quirk up into a half-smile, half-smirk. But the brunet couldn't see this; he was still far off in his own world.

"_And so here we are_

_Twin stars of brilliant brightness_

_Lanterns lit by life for all the depths of night_

_And every day will return us_

_To arms of the ever eternal"_

When the sun had finally set, the two continued to sit together on the still-warm ground. A particular glow seemed to surround them as they sat, illuminating their figures, making them seem iridescent. The moonlight splashed over the two in broken streaks, shadows of leaves spotting the ground, and their bodies. The silver haired beauty turned his head to look up at the moon, much as the young one had been doing with the evening sky before. Nuzzling the soft hair of his lover's, he whispered into his ear.

"Love you Sora…" The boy tilted his head back and planted another kiss on his lips.

"Love you too Riku…" Simultaneously, the two turned to look up at the moon, twin looks of happiness and love on their faces.

"_And so here we are_

_So far from earthly orbits_

_Burning supernovas of all sound and sight_

_Where every day will return us_

_To arms of the ever eternal"_

Okubyo: no real idea where this came from, sorry if you didn't like it, but if you did, please review or e-mail me. it makes me really happy if you do! thanks for putting up with my randomness and reading this! psst no flames...there's not even anything in here _to_ flame...


End file.
